yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ema Utsukushii
Credit to the original maker, Allora-chan for the portrait.. Thank you Allora-chan! Ema Utsukushii is owned by Lovely Appearance Ema has an average length of straight light brown hair and with her bangs cut short and that meet together at the middle. Similar to Mai Waifu's, she has light blue eyes, fair skin, she has blue eyeliner that is the color of her eyes, she has a default uniform and her breasts size is 2. Personality She has the sleuth personality. If a camera is pointed at her she wont mind, but she will pose cutely. If she witnesses murder, she will run to a heavily populated area and call the police. Ema is considered a "boke", meaning a person who is inquisitive and ditsy, similar to a mini-Midori but not fully. And she mostly has crushes on sweet and kind girls and boys too. Relationships Rival-chan Rival-chan is one of Ema's childhood friends. And is seemingly good friends with Rival-chan, Ema is willing to tell Rival-chan about personal matters, but not too much. However, if Rival-chan learns about Ema's dark secret, she will be distraught and won't do anything to help Ema out. Rival-chan will not be Ema's senpai, as they are just friends. Amai Odayaka Is one of Ema's friends. She really like her because of her being a warm, gentle and kind-hearted girl. And Ema thinks of her of a somewhat of a big sister or onee-chan type character. And also likes her of being sweet and gentle. Ema normally goes to the cooking club to request Amai to bake her food but in a polite manner. Kizana Sunobu Ema is loyal to her and because of her being the club leader. And she is proud of her for having an accomplish-able goal like being the most popular girl in school and trying to be the most famous actress in the world. But does see her as an idol and she does not have a crush on her. Quotes "Well hello" -when approached "W-who would do this!!!" -when seeing a dead body "Oh my! what happened did someone hurt you" - when seeing a student covered in blood "Um no offense but did someone have their period" -when seeing blood on the floor unattended "Was your friend being lazy or something" -when seeing someone pull a corpse "Wow! i didn't know that was true" -when reading a truth on Facebook "Please don't lie" -when seeing a lie on Facebook "You could have just asked" -when seeing a female taking panty shots of her "Ew! STOP IT!" -when seeing a male taking panty shots of her "What are you doing" -when seeing a student carry a body "What did you just do!!" -when seeing a student kill "You look pretty as too. / You look handsome too i guess" -when complimented "Are you falling in love with me or something" -when complimented too much "You're crazy!" -when seeing someone visibly insane "O-oh sorry i wasn't looking where i was going" -apologizing after "accidentally" splashing a student with water "Oh sorry i was just doing a prank for YouTube" -apologizing for being covered in blood while holding a weapon "Ah! i was taking pictures of something else i swear!" -apologizing for being visibly lewd "I have something to tell you about this person" -gossiping about a student "Oh sorry, never mind" -exiting out of a conversation "I just wanted to say that you look very nice today" -complimenting a student "Sorry not to be rude but can you give me some space" -asking a student to vacate the area "Well i do have something you can help with...okay, so you know that dating simulator game in the gaming club with Kuu Dere on it...if you do know it then can you please text me the instruction on how to download it" -giving a task to do "Oh! you'll do it? thank you!" -accepting her task "Ugh...why did i even ask..." -denying her task "Yes! Thanks a lot - I owe you one!" -completing her task Trivia * Her name Ema in English is "Emma". And her last name Utsukushii in English means beautiful * Ema Utsukushii has admirers, but no stalkers. * She is Homosexual * Her cell phone is the same color of her eyes * She Is a Yandere (well if anyone steals her crushes) * Her goal is to be the best artist in the world (which is my goal too!) * She dislikes Musume * She is a shipper (i am too) * She is not in any clubs * She has a ring too like Sakyu Basu * She has a favorite basu sister. Which is Inkyu * Her original best friend was going to be Yuna Hina but was changed because The Basu Sisters (creator) though Rival-chan was better and cuter! * She loves cupcakes 100 Questions Edit * Please tell us your name. '''Ema Utsukushii * '''When is your birthday? '''12-10-2001 * '''Your blood type? '''O * '''Please tell us your three sizes? * Tell us about your family composition. * What's your occupation? * Your favourite food? 'Steak * '''Favourite animal? '''A giraffe * '''Favourite subject? '''Spelling * '''Dislike subject? '''Math * '''Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? '''Yes * '''Do you enjoy school? '''I guess * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''No * '''What's your motto? '"I love steak!" * '''Your special skill? '''Craftsmanship * '''Tell us about your treasure? * Describe yourself in a single word? '''Shipper * '''Your forte? * Your shortcomings? * Places in your memories? * What is your favourite drink? '''Tea * '''How good can you swim? '''Pretty good * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? * Your hobby or obsession? '''Ships * '''Disliked food? '''Mushrooms * '''Anything you want most currently? '''A laptop * '''Afraid of heights? '''If really high then yes * '''Dislike thunder? '''If it is loud then yes * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Sunny * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Pencil * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''Pancakes * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''Yes * '''Can you play any musical instruments? '''The flute * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Indoor * '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? * Do you have a cellphone? '''Yes * '''How long is your commute to school? * Do you have more friends than most? '''No * '''Your favourite sports? * How good can you cook? '''Well i can cook good * '''Favourite colours? '''All the colors * '''Anything you can never forgive? * How tall are you? * Shoe size? * Your dreams? 'They are strange like most dreams * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''Yep * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''Well if they are hot then yes * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''like kanato said from diabolik lovers "i dont like things that are bitter!" * '''Bed time? '''9:00 * '''Wake up time? '.Mostly 7:00 * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''A bed person * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Yes * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''The right * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. * What's the name of your school anthem? * What's your favourite flower? '''A Daisey '''What's your favourite saying? '''If you have a dream then follow it! * '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Flowers * '''And summer? '''The beach * '''What about fall? '''Leaves * '''And then the winter? '''Snow * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''To the past to see dead president...sorry if that was weird * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''I like reading fanfics * '''What's your allowance? * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '''Skillful * '''What are your hobbies? '''I like to do art, i like to do plays * '''Tell us your weight. * What are you capable of? '''Well i am capable of strength * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''A night gown * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''Only my admirers * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * Tell us about your daily routine. * What is something you always carry with you? * Western food? Japanese food? * How do you commute to school? * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Watch TV * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * Where are you living right now? '''In a house * '''What kind of place is it? '''A HOUSE! * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * Do you like roller coasters? '''Absolutely! * '''How's your eyesight? '''It's fine * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''Halloween * '''What job do you have in school? * What do you do in your freetime? '''Go online * '''How long do you study every day? * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? * What do you do on the weekends? '''Go online * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * Are the school rules really strict? * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''A bento * '''How many friends do you have? '''Only Rival-chan * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''Nope * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''Britt Nicole * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''It's okay Voice I honestly just thought that this would be a good voice for her (PLZ DONT JUDGE) Category:Oblivious Category:The Basu Sister's OC's Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Students